Flesh and Blood
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro. The alcalde’s shot misses its intended target and Alejandro’s blood is not all that is spilled as a result. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Title: Flesh and Blood

Rated : PG –13

Synopsis: The alcalde's shot misses its intended target and Alejandro's blood is not all that is spilled as a result.

Misc Notes: This story takes place post series finale

Written: 9/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

* * *

**Flesh and Blood**

_Prologue_

"What is that, Alcalde?" Sergeant Mendoza asked as he watched Ignacio de Soto carefully polishing a strange looking pistol.

"This," de Soto said with an evil smile, "is the weapon that is going to bring Zorro to his knees."

Mendoza stared in disbelief for a long moment before de Soto lifted the weapon, showing it to his sergeant.

"In simple terms, Mendoza, this pistol has a more advanced ignition system and thereby guarantees me a far more accurate shot."

"Oh, I was wondering why it looked different." Mendoza tilted his head to get a better look.

"Our pistols use a _flintlock_ ignition system which can be quite unreliable at crucial times." With a huff of annoyance, de Soto continued, "and since Spain has not seen fit to send us anything new in years, I have taken it upon myself to investigate the newest weapons. This pistol has just arrived from the east and uses a more accurate _percussion_ ignition system."

Mendoza's eyes crossed and de Soto rolled his eyes. As a military man, de Soto kept up on new weaponry being developed in the colonies and elsewhere. Mendoza should be similarly educated but de Soto was not surprised that the inept man had no idea what he was talking about.

"Now, its about time for that flogging," De Soto said with a satisfied smile, placed the loaded pistol in his jacket and strode to the door.

* * *

The plaza was filled with peasants and caballeros alike, all waiting to watch and protest the flogging. Some protested by throwing fruit and other vegetables in the alcalde's direction but his lancers took the brunt of the assault. The peasants were subdued with haste, having no courage to stand up to an armed military presence.

Don Alejandro de la Vega stood in the plaza with several caballeros peacefully protesting the flogging.

Victoria Escalante stood beside her friend speaking out about the alcalde's unfair justice system.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of thundering hooves echoed around the plaza, and the crowd cheered, raising their hands in excitement as their masked hero arrived to save the day.

Victoria bounced next to Alejandro, her eyes expectantly falling on the man she loved.

As Toronado passed, Zorro tipped his hat to his lady before turning his full attention to the bare-chested man tied to the flogging post.

"Alcalde!" Zorro called over the cheering crowd, that instantly quieted when they heard his voice, "you know I will not allow you to flog an innocent man!"

"Pablo Sanchez is far from innocent, Zorro!" came the quick retort. "He has failed to pay his taxes for the third month running and the penalties for such failure are quite clear."

"If you flog him," Victoria challenged, "he won't be able to work and earn the money to _pay_ those taxes!"

"He's had three months to think of that, señorita!" De Soto growled. Turning to his soldiers, he raised his hands and pointed them expectantly at Zorro, "arrest him! Now!"

Lancers fanned out across the plaza, some raising muskets, others drawing swords.

The people scattered and Alejandro grabbed Victoria's shoulders and pulled her back toward the tavern.

Zorro shook his head and galloped toward the flogging post. Deftly cutting the rope securing the prisoner. Zorro then turned to the advancing lancers.

Dismounting Toronado, lest the large horse be shot, Zorro easily disarmed two advancing lancers, sending one to the ground and another into two more soldiers advancing with swords drawn. Muskets aimed and fired but Zorro was able to anticipate the shots and ducked behind a wagon stacked with barrels to be filled from the pueblo's fountain.

"Good shots!" Zorro mocked, tipping his hat to de Soto. "I think they're improving!"

De Soto growled and pushed Mendoza toward the masked man, "get him!"

With a heavy sigh, Mendoza advanced as de Soto stepped back and removed his pistol from where it lay hidden beneath his jacket. Raising his arm, the alcalde took aim.

Zorro quickly disarmed Mendoza and with that unexplained sense that warned when he was in imminent danger, he shoved the sergeant out of the way. Knowing he would not be able to duck in time, Zorro brought his blade up to parry the shot as if it were a meter of toledo steel.

Victoria screamed as the pistol fired and Zorro saw his life flash in slow motion before his eyes.

As the pistol ball hit the sword guard, the momentum thrust the blade downward. The masked man hissed in pain as the tip drew a shallow line of blood across his thigh. Zorro stumbled, but kept his feet, momentarily astonished that he had been able to deflect the shot.

It was not until he heard the anguished scream come from behind did he truly feel an unmistakable fear to grip his heart.

Zorro whirled and watched helplessly as Alejandro clutched his chest and fell backward. Victoria fell to her knees with him, breaking the man's fall.

"No!" Zorro cried, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears but astonishingly familiar to another's.

Victoria's head snapped up and as her eyes met those of her masked love, _she knew_. In that one split second, as time stood still, she stared into the shocked and disbelieving eyes of Diego de la Vega.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Note: This chapter has not been beta'd yet but I figured I've tortured you long enough. If I get this chapter back from my beta and I make major changes, I'll make a note of it. Otherwise, enjoy . . .

Note #2: There are slight revisions from the first posting of this chapter thanks to smithcrafter's catch of something I inadvertently omitted.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zorro's worst fears had just been realized. An innocent had been shot, again, because of him. And not just _any_ innocent this time but his own father!

His world slowed and time stood still. A horror unimaginable gripped his heart like nothing he had ever before felt. When Victoria's blood had been spilled in protecting him, there had been dread, helplessness and fear that he would lose the woman he loved. But this time it was different. This time, it was his own father's blood that had been spilled – his _own_ blood.

The disbelieving "Madre de Dios" that fell from Ignacio de Soto's lips drew Zorro back to himself and the danger surrounding him. He needed to get out of the pueblo – and he needed to take his father with him.

Anger greater than he had ever imagined spread through his body. Zorro's eyes hardened and he strode swiftly toward de Soto, ignoring the pain in his leg. No one stopped the masked man when he lifted his blade and snapped it hard across the alcalde's wrist.

Lancers lowered their muskets and stared at the scene in horrified awe. Mendoza's eyes were wide as saucers as his attention was split between Victoria cradling Alejandro's head in her lap, and a furious Zorro dolling out long overdue retribution.

With a sharp hiss, de Soto dropped the still smoking pistol and clutched his hand. Blood spread slowly from the shallow cut, but the man didn't move another muscle. He had never seen Zorro so angry, and that enraged look in his eyes glued the alcalde's feet to the ground.

Zorro sheathed his bloodstained blade and gripped the collar of the alcalde's pristine uniform so tightly that the action drew the breath from the man's lungs.

With a tone that sent icy tendrils of fear straight down de Soto's spine, Zorro hissed, "If Don Alejandro dies, you will swiftly follow."

With a swirl of black silk he was gone, leaving de Soto staring stiffly at the place he had just vacated.

A shrill whistle pierced the silent plaza and Toronado was suddenly there, pawing impatiently at the sand.

Victoria turned tear-filled eyes on Zorro as he knelt at Alejandro's side. He quickly unwrapped his sash and shoved it against the wound, staunching the bleeding temporarily, before he lifted his father out of her arms. With a swiftness that bespoke danger on many levels, he was able to push the injured man into the saddle.

Victoria laid a trembling hand on Zorro's arm and whispered, "let me come with you."

The pained look in the masked man's eyes caused Victoria's heart to thud sharply in her chest. She recognized those eyes. She had seen that look before, the last time his father had been shot.

"Send Doctor Hernandez to the hacienda," Zorro answered urgently, softly, for her ears only, as he swung himself onto Toronado's back.

* * *

The galloping of Toronado's hooves on the sand echoed through the still silent plaza. The people stared after the black stallion in stunned shock and disbelief as Victoria rushed quickly to carry out Zorro's request.

Toronado came to a halt, minutes later, before the hacienda gates. Quickly dismounting, Zorro carefully pulled his father from the saddle. Heaving a huge breath at the exertion of bearing Alejandro's weight, he rushed to the door and kicked it open. Blood trickled down his own injured leg but he ignored the uncomfortable pain of it.

At the startling sound, Felipe rushed to the door, followed by the de la Vega doorman. Servants ran from the kitchen and stood wide-eyed as Zorro carried their patron down the hallway to his bedroom.

Only Felipe and the head house-maid dared follow.

When Zorro had laid Alejandro down on the bed, he turned desperate eyes on Felipe and the maid.

"Heat some water, bring a candle and towels." Zorro slid his knife from its sheath and deftly drew it down the front of Alejandro's jacket and shirt, popping buttons effortlessly as the steel cut the cloth like it was butter.

Alejandro moaned loudly as Zorro ripped off his gloves and hat and tossed them to the floor.

Without heed to who might overhear, he whispered soothingly, "Stay with me, Father. You must stay awake."

Alejandro's eyes widened at the sound of his son's voice. He reached a trembling hand toward the mask and briefly touched his fingers to it before falling unconscious.

Felipe and the maid returned with the requested items and Zorro placed his knife near the flickering flame of the candle, heating the steel for the difficult task ahead.

With a dismissive gesture toward the servant, uncharacteristic for him _or_ his alter ego, Zorro said, "that will be all. Thank you."

With a raised eyebrow, the maid stared at the masked man, steadfastly refusing to leave her injured patron's side. She had been a servant in the household since her patron's son was a small boy, had, indeed, helped to raise him; she would not be put off with so little regard.

Noticing that the woman hadn't moved, Zorro gently commanded, "Please wait outside for Doctor Hernandez. Victoria should be here with him shortly." To Felipe, he said softly, "Take care of Toronado."

Victoria appeared with the doctor almost immediately following Zorro's arrival. They were met at the door by a wide-eyed Felipe, who urgently beckoned for them to follow. He escorted them into Alejandro's spacious bedroom and neither was surprised to see Zorro fretting over the care of the injured man.

"I've given him some medicine for the pain. But the pistol ball will have to come out," the masked man said not looking up. "You are far more experienced with such tasks." He finally glanced at the doctor, his eyes visibly rimmed in red.

A servant entered with more water and towels, glancing warily at the people surrounding her patron's body.

"Thank you." Victoria wrapped her arm around the woman's shoulder and escorted her out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. When she returned, the doctor was working quickly, Zorro watching in painful silence.

"I could use your help." The doctor stopped suddenly and stared into the masked man's eyes. "You have knowledge of medicines far more advanced than I."

Silent understanding passed between them. Somehow, some way, the doctor already _knew_. And Zorro didn't have the energy or will to deny it. More important was his father's health.

Victoria stood back with Felipe, watching with sad eyes as the two men worked desperately to save Alejandro's life. He was, mercifully, unconscious.

Time after time the mask hindered the Zorro's vision and he rubbed at it with a disgusted annoyance. The doctor had been unable to reach the bullet and now Zorro was trying with a steadier, stronger hand. If it didn't come out, Alejandro would surely die.

"Dios!" Zorro growled, glancing at the doctor, "you can't find the bullet, and I can't _see_ it!" With an irritated hiss, he shoved the mask off his head and threw it to the floor. While the occupants knew the identity of the man beneath it, witnessing the removal of that mask, nonetheless took them by surprise.

The doctor recovered first and continued to assist Diego, instructing him as he dabbed at the fresh blood flowing from the wound. They worked quickly to extricate the bullet, the removal of the mask hindering Diego's vision helping tremendously.

Victoria simply stared at the indisputable proof that her best friend and the masked man to whom she had given her heart were one and the same. She watched with continued fascination and amazement as the Diego she knew, or – thought she knew, vanished before her eyes only to be replaced by a curious mixture of the two men she _thought_ she knew so well.

Felipe's eyes darted nervously from Diego to Victoria. He had not witnessed their connection in the plaza and was visibly shaken by the removal of the black mask now.

Victoria understood the young mute's shock to mean he had not known about Diego's secret life. She draped a comforting arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. She didn't speak, simply stood there, her arms comforting the young boy whom the man she loved so dearly thought of as a son.

The unmistakable smell of burning flesh filled the room and Victoria bit back a grimace of disgust. Still, her eyes remained glued to the scene playing out before her, as Diego sealed the bleeding wound and then cleaned his hands in the basin nearby.

"It's out." Hernandez turned to Victoria and Felipe with a heavy sigh as Diego sank into a chair beside his father's bed and took his hand.

Victoria's eyes brightened at the news but her smile slid into a frown when she noticed that the doctor didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

"Its one hurdle of many Don Alejandro will need to beat." The doctor cast a weary look back toward the bed. "He has lost a great deal of blood and infection is certain to set in. It will take all the willpower and strength he has to get through this."

"His family will get him through this," Victoria said with a confidence she didn't really feel. She hugged Felipe tightly and walked slowly toward Diego. When she rested her hand on his shoulder, he stared up at her with such a pained look in his eyes that it broke her heart. She opened her arms and embraced him wordlessly. Pressing his head against her chest, she dropped a kiss into his soft hair and simply stood for a long moment, holding him.

They dimly heard the doctor informing Felipe that he would stay at the hacienda for the next few days to monitor Alejandro's condition closely. Felipe led the doctor out of the room, leaving Victoria alone with the unmasked Zorro.

"Thank you for staying," Diego's voice was barely audible but to Victoria's ears, it sounded different from his normal light, airy tone, but – similar. The events of the day had irrevocably changed him. He was a different man now. And Victoria had no doubt that she was looking down at the _true_ Diego. "I'm afraid I'm not being much help to Felipe right now. He loves my father as if he were his own."

"I'll take care of Felipe." Victoria allowed a small smile when he lifted his head to gaze into her eyes. "And I'll take care of you, too."

A sad smile crept slowly across his face but it was Victoria who continued.

She slid one hand into his hair and tugged lightly at the soft, dark strands, reveling in the feel of them between her fingers, something she had wanted to do for a very long time. "You have taken care of us for so long, its time to return the favor."

Her touch was far from sensual and comforted him more than he could express in words. Diego heaved a huge sigh. "If he dies –" 

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence his words. "Don't think that way. He has recovered before. _I_ recovered before." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss reminiscent of those Zorro had given her countless times. When they parted his eyes held a wonder that made her smile. Briefly, she remembered his revelation in the cave when he'd asked her to marry him, admitting to her that his greatest fear was that she could not love the man behind the mask. She traced his jaw with the tip of her finger. "He has a lot to live for, Diego."

Their next kiss was interrupted by Felipe as he hurried into the room and gestured sharply toward the door.

"What is it, Felipe?" Victoria asked, confused. She wasn't embarrassed one bit by the mute seeing them in one another's arms, wrapped in a very intimate embrace. But he hadn't given any indication that he'd even noticed.

Diego lifted his head and turned weary eyes on the boy. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl. "De Soto? Here?"

Victoria could feel Diego tense and she quickly rubbed his shoulders to try to relax him. She'd witnessed Zorro's angry display toward de Soto in the plaza, and the reaction had shocked her. She glanced down at the black clothing he still wore and her heart thudded sharply. "Diego, you need to change. If the alcalde sees you dressed like Zorro –"

Felipe nodded rapidly and Victoria helped pull Diego to his feet. "I'll meet him at the door, you go and change!"

Felipe followed Victoria as Diego replaced the mask and scooped up the discarded hat and gloves and slipped out the open window. His room was in another wing of the hacienda, and he would have had to go through the parlor to reach that hallway. To simplify matters, he simply crept to the other side of the hacienda and slipped in through his own bedroom window.

Diego didn't bother to comb his hair or straighten his disheveled appearance. The alcalde wasn't worth it. And he barely cared enough to wrap a torn piece of cloth around his upper thigh – staunching the bleeding just enough so that it wouldn't soak through his pants.

He had a very difficult time controlling his anger and was unable to completely mask the steely look in his eyes as he rounded the corner to see Victoria speaking with the alcalde. Diego didn't see Felipe, but he hoped the boy was sitting with his father.

"You are not welcome in this hacienda," Diego said sharply as he strode toward Victoria and his old schoolmate.

"Now wait a minute, Diego –"

"I've heard the reports, Ignacio," Diego interrupted, causing even Victoria to shrink back at the steely tone coming from the lips of the normally docile caballero. The change made him sound far too much like Zorro, and it worried her deeply that de Soto would notice it too. "I need to hear no more."

"Then you'll know that it is that masked bandit's fault your father lies near death!" de Soto answered, determined not to take the full blame for striking down a leading member of the pueblo _and_ a member, however distant, of the royal family of Spain.

"I will have – words with that man as well."

Only Victoria knew the effort it took for Diego to admit such a thing. The guilt he must be feeling had to be tremendous, but Victoria resolved that she would be beside him through everything, even if it meant closing her tavern until Alejandro pulled through, or – passed away. She reached out and rested a gentle hand on his arm.

"The fact still remains that the shot fired from _your_ pistol struck my father down," Diego continued, and Victoria could tell the effort it took to restrain his temper.

Remorse – or was it fear – flickered in de Soto's eyes. "And I regret that, Diego. Believe me. It was not my intent to harm an innocent man."

Victoria opened her mouth to counter with a comment about flogging an innocent man, but Diego's biting remark stopped her speechless.

"It is usually the innocent who pay the highest price for one's misguided fight for justice."

De Soto swallowed nervously, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. It indicated clearly where Diego's sympathies lay in relation to the alcalde's governing of the pueblo, but it could also mean that the man was equally as frustrated with Zorro's continuous opposition of the alcalde's plans. De Soto wisely decided that now was not the time for clarification. "Well, I've said what I came to say. I will pray for your father's quick recovery."

As his hand reached for the door, Diego stared at him, his eyes hard. "If my father dies, Ignacio, the King will hear of it."

Victoria inhaled sharply at the thinly veiled threat and de Soto's eyes narrowed, understanding perfectly that he had crossed the line for the last time with this distant relation to the royal family.

De Soto's honor would not allow him to take such a blow without response. But even as the words left his lips, de Soto instantly regretted them. "Is that a threat, Señor?"

"No, Ignacio," Diego met de Soto's gaze with a firm one of his own. "It is a promise."

* * *

Morning brought with it singing birds and cool, crisp autumn winds. Victoria sleepily pushed herself out of bed and dressed quickly, determine to be by Diego's side as he sat with his father. She had no doubt Diego had not left Alejandro's side during the night and first made her way to the kitchen to gather a food tray.

"You need to rest, Diego." Victoria said as she walked into Alejandro's room and set the tray down on the bedside table. "And you need to eat something."

Diego simply shrugged, not looking up.

When she cupped his cheek in her hand, drawing his complete attention, she was taken back by the weary, defeated look in his eyes. "You cannot go on this way."

"I won't leave him," Diego said softly, returning his gaze to the bed.

"I'll sit with him. Go and rest," Victoria implored, knowing that it might take far more devious means to get the devoted son to leave his father's bedside.

When she received no answer, she reached down and slid her hand into his, squeezing gently. She saw him glance down at their entwined hands and smile sadly.

"What he would give to see such a simple gesture of affection," Diego said quietly. "The passionate, fiery Victoria Escalante comforting his passive, indolent son."

Victoria fell to her knees beside him and turned his face to hers. "And when he learns the reason for that – charade, he will beam with pride at everything you've done for this pueblo."

Diego closed his eyes but Victoria would not be deterred. She leaned against his chest and smiled knowingly as his arms instinctively encircled her shoulders, drawing her tightly against him. She nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply, taking comfort by simply being in his arms. She pressed her mouth to his neck and was rewarded with a heavy sigh.

As she looked up at him with bright eyes filled with unmistakable love, he could not resist lowering his lips to hers.

The kiss was comforting but far more romantic and sensual than any they had shared before. Diego's sad, steely resolve melted beneath her soft caress and when his hands slid into her hair to pull her deeper into his kiss, Victoria closed her eyes and melted into his embrace.

After a few moments, Diego pulled away and gazed wondrously into her eyes.

Victoria simply smiled and said softly, "Is that enough incentive to convince you to take a bit of a siesta?"

Diego glanced down at the bed and sighed wearily. "Only if you plan to take one with me."

Victoria's eyes danced. There was nothing more that she would rather do. But she knew his father would be simply horrified to wake and find that his son had taken a siesta with a woman who was not yet his wife – under his own roof even! So in answer, she simply kissed him once more and said, "imagine your father's reaction if he found out."

"I think he would be ecstatic to find any woman in my bed," Diego said wryly. But he knew she was right. He didn't have the emotional strength to press the issue. As much as he wanted to hold her in his arms now, to draw comfort from her sweet body, he knew that his father would probably frown upon such knowledge when he woke. "But I know you're right."

Victoria helped him to stand but before he turned toward the door, he gazed imploringly at the woman he loved. "If there is any change –"

"I will send for you at once."

Diego nodded, satisfied that his father would be in good hands. He bent and brushed his lips across Victoria's before walking slowly out the door.

* * *

"I want regular reports on de la Vega's condition." De Soto paced around his office, causing Mendoza to fidget nervously.

"Sí, Alcalde," Mendoza saluted clumsily, "but no one is willing to give us any information."

"Then speak with the doctor." De Soto stopped his pacing and regarded Mendoza with a stern stare.

"He is staying at the de la Vega hacienda," Mendoza said proudly. At least he was able to give his alcalde some useful information. "No one has seen him. And Don Diego refuses to speak to anyone from the military."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of how upset Don Diego is over this whole matter." De Soto's eyes narrowed as he recalled the indolent caballero's threat. "Perhaps he will channel some of his newfound anger on Zorro; the real reason his father lies near death."

As de Soto continued to speak, every word sounded like a feeble excuse to his ears and he wondered if they sounded the same to Mendoza's.

* * *

_"I want to bury him next to your mother," Alejandro said as he walked with Diego to the private garden where the body of his wife and stillborn daughter had been laid to rest._

_"He was a de la Vega," Diego said solemnly, "his final resting place should be here."_

_They stopped and knelt before the delicately etched gravestone. Alejandro placed a single rose at its base and bowed his head, praying softly for his dead wife's forgiveness. If he had been there for the birth, he knew, without a doubt, that both of his sons would be standing beside him today._

_"You didn't know," Diego said softly, resting a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder._

_"But I should have," Alejandro sighed. "If I had been there, this would never have happened. If I hadn't been so – restless after our marriage – wanting to **do** more, **be** more, I would have been home when you were born."_

"Home," Diego muttered softly as his head tossed from one side of his pillow to the other. "I should have been –"

"Diego?" her voice penetrated the uneasy fog of sleep and his eyes snapped open.

Diego sat up instantly, breathing heavily, his brow pebbled with beads of sweat. He stared disbelievingly at Victoria for a moment before the haunting images of the last twenty-four hours barreled into his mind. The force of such powerful emotion caused him to glance away and choke back a sob.

Victoria was instantly sitting beside him on the bed, ignoring all sense of propriety. She pulled him into her arms and he weakly accepted her comforting embrace.

Brushing her hands through his damp hair, briefly noting that he felt a bit warm, she could feel his tears wetting her blouse. She didn't know what else to do, what she could say to comfort him so she simply held him, until his shoulders stopped shaking.

After uncounted minutes, he gazed lovingly up at her through red-rimmed eyes, muttering, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Victoria quickly stopped his apology with a kiss, a slow brushing of her lips against his, which erased all thought from his tortured mind.

When they parted, long fingers slid into her hair and he reveled at the silky feel. His eyes met and held hers for a long moment wrought with understanding and deep affection.

"I love you." The words slipped out before he could stop them and it was only then that he glanced away uncomfortably, hoping that such an honest admission wouldn't frighten her. They hadn't had any time to discuss her feelings over his secret life and she, gratefully, hadn't asked him about it. He didn't want to think about Zorro. Zorro was the reason he was not married to this radiant creature sitting beside him right now. Zorro was the reason his father lay dying. No, Diego only wanted to lose himself in her sweet embrace, and forget about what lay beyond the boundaries of his bedroom door.

"I know," she answered softly and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the hand still buried in her hair. "And I love you, Diego. Very much," she said after a long moment.

His eyes shot back to hers, disbelieving, and she nearly chuckled aloud. "Do you think me so shallow that I would reject the true hero behind Zorro's mask, now that I can see his true face?" she asked with a small smile, tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "I think I've loved you for a very long time. I just couldn't bring myself to admit it."

Diego remained silent, allowing her unbelievable admission to sink into his overly burdened mind. They were words he had longed to hear for so long, and his heart cried out guiltily over his desire to roll this woman over and make her his and forget the problems that would face him when he stepped into the hall.

Sensing his disbelief, seeing it in his eyes, she leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his before repeating, "I love you, Diego. I'm proud and surprised and mad at you all at once!" she chuckled as she nuzzled his cheek.

A small, understanding smile crossed his face as he embraced her tightly, "I've been so afraid."

"I know. I remember what you said that day in the cave."

He remembered too and he sought to assure her that he had meant every word he'd said.

After a few moments of blissful silence while they simply enjoyed the soothing sound of one another's heartbeat, Diego asked quietly, "has there been any change?"

Victoria sighed. "Not yet."

Diego closed his eyes so she would not see the guilt-ridden pain swimming in the deep blue pools. When he made motion to rise, she stopped him with a firm hand flattened against his solid chest.

"Get some more rest. Felipe is sitting with him."

A wry smile slid across his face, "A lot of rest I am getting with you sitting here."

A pretty blush crept slowly along her neck. "I heard you call out and," she lowered her head to conceal a conspiratorial smile, "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thank you, Querida," Diego breathed against her hair. "It was just a dream."

A concerned look passed across her pretty face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Diego shook his head. "I'd rather just hold you."

TBC

**WolfDaughter** - heh. Too late. Tho', his little revelation wasn't one to those standing in the room. As for your other hope…my beta wants to see the story go one way and I've written it another . . .The story is completely done, I'm just impatiently waiting for my beta to finish with it. But she's been really busy so I decided to post this chapter anyway….

**Stacee Phelps** – I'm glad you liked the story enough to want to write a review! You know, all writers crave them, even if they say they don't! So, thanks! Review more! Even if its to say you didn't like something:)

**Beverly** – Thanks for the review. I know the prologue was too short, but it was meant to pull the reader in and leave them wanting more…I guess it worked! Good to see you back. Enjoy all the new fic!

**InuKurama** – thanks for the review…this wasn't a 'quick' update but at least its an update….

**Thethirdtroll** – Trolie! So good to read your review…..this one was toned down…didn't call me mean and evil…I was so disappointed :P Yeah, the alcalde is going to get what's coming to him, but not before a lot of other painful stuff happens and it won't happen in a way he is expecting. If Diego/Zorro were to come out of the stories he would probably bow at our feet for giving him more of his lady to touch and kiss! I'm sure he'd be happy with a little pain knowing that he gets the woman in the end!

**Smithcrafter** – thank you for catching that . . . I can't believe I forgot to mention that injury again. Probably because its been so long since I looked at this story. My beta told me she wouldn't read it if I did certain things . . . which I decided to do anyway . (how's THAT for teasing, hmm? Cackle!) . . I got impatient and wanted to post, so I'm sure when she gets back to me, she'll have all kinds of suggestions. Of course, your mention of it has given me another idea to incorporate into the story . . . so now it really isn't done! laugh


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Once again, this chapter has not been beta read. But I was impatient to post. If there are any significant changes once my beta reviews, I will re-post.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I won't lie to you, Diego." Doctor Hernandez finished his examination and went into the sitting room where Diego, Victoria, and Felipe waited.

Victoria wrapped her hand around Diego's arm and was once again concerned that he felt a bit warm, even through his thin shirt. But her attention was drawn from him as the doctor spoke.

"Just tell us the truth," Diego said softly.

"Well, his temperature has not gotten any worse, but it has not improved either. His breathing is much more labored. The infection is lessening but not as quickly as I would like."

"Even with the –"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "even with the medication you provided." He didn't ask from where it had come, but he knew Diego had to have a laboratory nearby. How else would Zorro have been able to provide medication to countless others in their time of need? Perhaps one day he would ask the young man about it.

Diego closed his eyes to fight back the stinging tears. When he opened them again, he met the doctor's own sad gaze. "How long does he have?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "It's hard to say. His body cannot maintain a high temperature indefinitely and the stress on his heart is causing his erratic breathing. I'm afraid his heart will fail."

Diego took a deep, shaky breath. "Thank you, doctor."

"I will remain here for as long as I can," the doctor assured him, "but at this point, it will take a miracle to see him safely through this. Even the medication I have coming from Monterrey may not aid him. And if it is mixed with what you have already given to me, there could be other consequences."

"I understand," Diego said sadly. "I'll send for the padre immediately."

Hernandez nodded and rested his hand on Diego's shoulder for a brief moment. "That would be wise."

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Diego welcomed the padre with a gentle touch on the arm.

"The doctor has not given a good prognosis, then?" Benitez asked sadly. He could see the circles beneath Diego's eyes and the exhaustion the younger man was struggling to hide.

"He's said it will take a miracle for my father to recover."

"Then let us pray for that miracle."

As they walked down the hallway they were joined by Victoria and the padre smiled warmly. The young woman had spent every day at the hacienda since Alejandro had been shot, and he had no doubt it was her presence that had kept Diego from giving in to that anger he had seen Zorro exhibit in the plaza.

After he'd seen Alejandro, the padre called Diego into the sitting room, leaving Victoria and Felipe with his father.

"Diego, you must have faith," the padre began, "his life is in God's hands now."

"I know."

He took Diego's hands and gazed at him imploringly, "lean on Victoria for support. She's here for you and for your family."

Diego smiled grimly. "I don't know what I would have done without her these last few days. She's kept me sane."

Sliding out of his chair, the kind friar knelt beside Diego, "She will be here for you whatever the outcome. That much is clear. Let us pray."

Diego nodded slowly and sank to his knees, praying like he had only prayed once before in his life – when his mother died. Ignored was the throbbing pain in his leg as it bent as was the wetness that seeped through his pant leg as the healing wound tore open again.

Victoria found the two men with their heads bowed and quietly stepped back to the doorframe, waiting patiently until the prayer was completed.

The padre looked up first and beckoned her to join them. He took her hands as she knelt and placed them within Diego's. His heart was lightened when he noticed the look that passed between the young couple. It was not the look of a dear friend, but that of a lover. And it was suddenly clear Victoria knew Diego's secret, for she had never regarded him with such care and adoration in the past.

"He will need your comfort, daughter, in the coming days." The padre rested a gentle hand on Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria carefully pushed at the dark hair that had fallen over Diego's forehead but his head was still bowed and it stubbornly fell back into place. Instead, she rested one hand against his cheek while offering a sad smile to the padre. "I'm here for him." She bent to press a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Always."

The padre nodded, a knowing smile passing across his solemn face. "I'm going to speak with Felipe for a few moments."

Victoria nodded as the padre stepped to the doorway. When he turned to look at Diego and Victoria, he was encouraged to see her wrap her arms around him and embrace him tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Querida," Diego murmured, clinging to her as if to a lifeline. He was tired and every muscle in his body seemed to ache with an unaccustomed pain. But he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the same vision repeated over and over in his mind's eye – the events in the plaza that had changed his life, and the lives of those he loved, forever.

"I will do anything for you, you know that." Victoria kissed his cheek. Victoria flattened her hands against his neck, again noticing that his skin was warm to the touch. "You feel warm, Diego."

"I'm just tired."

Victoria accepted this without question until they stood, and she noticed the red stain spreading across his upper thigh. "Diego?

"Hmm?" He stared blankly at her, unable, and truly unwilling, to try and form a coherent thought.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Oh," Diego glanced down at the injury and noticed it, seemingly for the first time. "I was injured in the plaza. It's just a small cut."

Victoria flattened her hand across his cheek and then stood on tiptoes to reach his forehead. "Let me see it."

Diego raised an amused eyebrow. "Ah, the bounds of propriety that we will stretch if I allowed that."

Victoria scowled at him. "Diego, you feel warm. If that _cut_ is infected, you need to have it cleaned and properly bound."

Diego rolled his eyes, but had to admit to himself that the cut did sting and he _had_ been negligent in taking proper care of it. "I'll have the doctor take a look at it."

Victoria squinted at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"I promise!'

* * *

Victoria paced the hallways looking for Diego. He hadn't told her he was going to go out and he wasn't in his father's bedroom. She _thought_ he was in bed getting a few hours of much needed sleep. She ran into Felipe in the library, and he stared at her as if he was a cat who'd just been caught with a mouth full of canary. Well, that answered her, as yet, unvoiced question if Felipe truly knew about Diego's secret activities. Obviously, he did.

"Where is he?" she asked and raised a hand when Felipe began to shake his head. "You know where he is. Tell me." Her tone left no room for anything but the truth.

Victoria rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned close. "I _know_. Tell me where it is."

Felipe stared, unblinking for several moments.

Victoria tried again. "Where is the cave? There must be an entrance around here somewhere."

Felipe's eyes widened and then he slowly nodded. He turned to press the lever beneath the mantle and Victoria stared at the fireplace as the door behind it swung open to reveal a stone lined passageway.

Recognition flooded her mind as she remembered being taken to Zorro's cave – a cave whose walls were completely lined in similar colored stone.

She pushed past Felipe and stepped into the long stone passageway. Wall sconce's lit the way and Victoria followed the light until she reached the top of the stairs she had committed to memory the day Zorro had brought her here.

She looked around the room for several long moments before she decided to investigate the sounds coming from further within the cave.

She glanced sadly at the black silk hanging on the rack and moved toward the sound, stopping abruptly at the sight presented before her.

Diego was mucking out Toronado's stall, with the large black stallion standing further down the dark passage, pawing at the ground and snorting at his master's obviously agitated state. She knew she should be delighted to finally learn more about this secret, to see where Zorro truly lived. But her only concern was for the man she loved. And he needed her.

"Diego?"

When he didn't respond, she stepped into the stall and placed her hand on his arm.

"Diego?"

"I haven't cleaned Toronado's stall for days. He needs food and hay, and I need –"

"Diego – "

He continued as if he hadn't heard her, going about his task with a frantic determination.

Victoria gripped his arms with slender hands and turned him to face her. The pain and anguish she saw in his eyes broke her heart. "You need to stop. The doctor said you needed to stay off your leg. It was infected and it needs to heal. You need to rest."

"I am doing something productive with my time." Diego tried to turn away from her but she held him as tightly as she could. "I can't sit still and _rest_."

"You need to sleep, Diego. You won't be any good to anyone if you are so tired you cannot even stand. And if that cut doesn't heal properly, it could –."

Again he didn't acknowledge the truth in her words. Instead, he stared accusatorily down at her, "Why aren't you with my father? I only agreed to leave if someone else was going to be sitting with him."

"Don't change the subject, Diego." Victoria fought to keep her voice steady. It would do no good to yell at him now. The stress of the situation could easily prompt them to say things they didn't mean and she didn't want to hurt him. Plus, she had a sneaking suspicion that he had a slight fever and that was irritating his already fragile state of mind and temper.

The two stared at one another for a long moment, the air between them sizzling with barely contained heated emotion. Felipe swallowed nervously, expecting to have to pry the two apart once the yelling began but he was pleasantly surprised when Victoria simply moved into Diego's arms and embraced him tightly.

Victoria didn't care that he smelled like an overworked ranch hand. She simply wanted to hold him, let him know, with this simple gesture, that he was loved. She wasn't certain it was the right thing to do, but it was apparently exactly what he needed. He relaxed against her, the tension flowing from his body as she held him.

"I don't know what I will do if –"

"Don't think that way," Victoria pressed a kiss to his neck, uncertain of what else she could do to comfort him. "Please come lay down. Some rest will help clear your head."

She felt him relax and even though he didn't vocally agree, he allowed her to lead him out of the cave and back into the hacienda.

Felipe stared after them, holding back his own tears, and continued where Diego had left off, a content Toronado happily munching on some fresh oats.

* * *

Padre Benitez waited in the sitting room with Diego, Victoria, and Felipe as the doctor examined Alejandro. He had spoken at length with Diego over the past few days, but the young man steadfastly refused to believe that his father would not recover. Diego's own injury and the slight fever that accompanied it drove the young man to even further disbelieve that his father was going to die.

"He's awake, but barely," Doctor Hernandez said as he walked into the sitting room. He turned to Diego. "He is asking for you."

Victoria clutched Diego's hand and they walked into Alejandro's room together, Felipe following slowly, nervously, behind.

The older man looked up at them from his bed and tried to speak but only succeeded in exhaling a deep, shuddering breath.

"No, Father," Diego sat next to the man and took his hand, "don't speak."

"Dying," Alejandro mouthed but Diego stubbornly shook his head.

Victoria stood behind Diego, her hands resting on his shoulders, offering comfort where she wouldn't be in the way. Felipe stood quietly on the other side of the bed.

"Father," Diego began slowly, in a determined tone, "I need to tell you something. I should have told you this so long ago." He shook his head, annoyed with himself. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened –"

Alejandro watched his son expectantly, his breathing labored, his eyes drooping.

Diego bowed his head and Victoria could feel him take a deep breath before looking at his father once again. "I am Zorro."

Alejandro's eyes widened but then the man smiled feebly and breathed, "I – suspected. After Gilberto –"

"Can you forgive me?" Diego pleaded with his father. "I'm sorry for the deception. It's my fault this happened and –"

"No," Alejandro whispered, "Not your fault. Change – is always painful, my son." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as his breath rasped painfully through his chest. "Do not – grieve –for me. Begin your – life together. Have children –"

Diego shook his head, bravely fighting back tears that sprung to his eyes.

Alejandro looked up at Victoria, at her hands resting on his son's shoulders, and hope flared in his failing heart. He knew he would have grandchildren now. His line would continue. But – he wouldn't be alive to see it. Sadness at the thought threatened to take what little breath he still had. "Will – marry now?"

Diego smiled sadly and Victoria knelt by his side and set her fingers over the entwined ones of the man she loved and the man who had for so long treated her like a daughter. "Yes," she answered with a smile. "And you need to get better so you can walk me down the aisle."

Alejandro smiled wryly, his eyes darting from one face to another. But he coughed then and heaved a deep, labored breath. "Won't – can't, daughter."

Victoria bowed her head to hide the tears that welling in her own eyes. Diego had, thus far, steadfastly succeeded in spilling very few tears. But as his father weakened before his very eyes, she could see the proud barrier he had erected slipping rapidly.

Noticing their sad looks, Alejandro sought to give them comfort. "Will be there – watching." A tender smile fell on his children as he added with as an excited a tone as he could muster. "Will watch my grandchildren too."

Victoria stifled a sob and slipped her fingers in between Diego and Alejandro's joined hands. "We will make sure we fill this hacienda with them." She wrapped her free hand around Diego's forearm, squeezing gently.

Diego stood suddenly and took pulled Victoria to her feet. When he knelt before her, she gasped, knowing instantly what he was going to ask.

"Marry me?" Misty eyes glanced warily up at her with a mixture of guilt for putting her in such a position, and eagerness for her to accept. "Right here. Right now?"

With a wide smile for Alejandro, who watched the scene with astonished disbelief, and a warm, understanding smile for the man who would be her husband, Victoria squeezed his hands. "Yes, Diego. You know I will marry you."

A relieved smile passed across his face as he launched himself to his feet and kissed her soundly. "Stay with Father, I'll get the Padre."

Victoria turned to the man who would soon be her father and took Diego's empty seat. Sliding her hand into Alejandro's, she regarded him with a warm, loving smile. "See now, no walking necessary!"

Alejandro forced a smile but Victoria could tell he was distressed.

"You deserve a – big, elegant wedding, Vic–"

"No," Victoria interrupted, bringing his hand to her lips. "You deserve to see your son happily married. Diego has deprived you many years of joy in seeing your family grow. We want to marry. How or when is of no great consequence." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "And you have been so much like a father to me. I want you to witness our vows. You, of all people, should not miss this moment."

Tears slipped out of the corners of Alejandro's eyes and Victoria tenderly wiped them away. "Now, stop that. I'm the one who should be crying on my wedding day!"

When Diego returned with padre Benitez, he joined hands with Victoria. Circumstance would not permit them to wait a moment longer, and the padre agreed to perform the marriage, despite the unusual request.

The doctor stood to one side, serving as witness to the hasty marriage. It appeared it would not matter if the medicine he was expecting from Monterrey arrived on schedule – the patient needing it most would not live to receive it.

As Diego and Victoria repeated the words that would bind them irrevocably as husband and wife, the smile that spread across Alejandro's face reached into his eyes. He could see the love his children had for one another and he could sense the love radiating from them when they kissed, sealing their bond. It gave him hope for the future and made his parting from them easier to bear.

Alejandro reached toward the couple and they instantly dropped their hands into his. "You will be – happy together." He struggled to keep his eyes open. He was so tired.

"I will do everything in my power to make Victoria happy, Father," Diego assured the man with a gentle squeeze of his hand. "Now rest, you need to regain your strength."

"That's right," Victoria added with a forced smile. "You need to be in perfect health to chase our little ones around the hacienda."

Alejandro smiled at the thought and sank weakly into the mattress. "Yes, would like to – see them." He closed his eyes and heaved a deep, shuddering breath.

Seeing that Alejandro was weakening, the padre excused himself to give the family as much time with the man as possible. The doctor followed, fighting his own tears at the fading life of such a dear friend.

Diego resumed his seat next to his father and took the older man's hand. Victoria covered their hands with her own and squeezed gently.

Alejandro heaved another deep breath and held out his hand to Felipe, bringing him close, into their family. "Care for one another," he whispered, the life fading from his eyes with each difficult breath, "I – will kiss – mother for you."

Diego sobbed then, as Alejandro's eyes closed for the last time. The last words his son heard were the barely audible, "I love you," before the strength faded and his body relaxed into the mattress.

Tears slipped down Victoria's cheeks as she watched Diego lay his head on his father's chest and give in to the grief and tears that he had held back for so long. His shoulders shook with painful, sharp sobs, which only caused Victoria and Felipe's tears to flow more earnestly down their cheeks.

When the doctor stepped into the doorway, he sighed sadly and glanced back at the padre. The two men waited in the sitting room, giving Alejandro's family the privacy they needed.

After a long while, Victoria reached out a trembling hand to Diego's back. He didn't respond to her touch, simply lay with his head on his father's chest, his arms still wrapped around his father's shoulders.

"Diego?" Victoria whispered, noticing the padre and the doctor waiting silently in the entryway.

At the sound of his name, Diego shook his head. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone.

Victoria looked helplessly at the padre, pleading with him through tear-filled eyes for aid.

The friar nodded solemnly and came to stand by her side, replacing Victoria's hand on Diego's back with his own. "Come away, Diego. Doctor Hernandez has some work yet to perform."

Diego stiffened but slid back into the chair beside the bed. His head bowed, his hand still clutched his father's unmoving one.

"Come," Benitez knelt beside the chair and touched Diego's arm. "We need to speak privately."

Time moved slowly as Diego stood and let himself be led out of the room. His body moved sluggishly, as if a thick cloud of haze had descended around him and restricted all but the slowest of movement.

Victoria went to Felipe and wrapped her arms around him, needing, as much as wanting, to give comfort to the distraught boy.

TBC

**Thethirdtroll** – Ahhh, there we go. See, is it so difficult to call me mean and evil with every post? I have come to expect it, you know :)

**Icyfire** – good to see you reviewing! Does this mean you are writing too? I hope so! Your stories are wonderful!

**WolfDaughter** - Here's the next chapter for your fix. Don't hurt me too badly. Sorry it isn't what you hoped for. There are reasons for so much angst, though.

**Beverly** – Well, yes, he does rather ignore his injury and it makes life a bit more difficult because of it. Delicious post mortems…well, there is a scene in the next chapter that some may call delicious . . . but sadness and pain bring them together.

**TomcatGM** – ohh, someone new! Thanks for the review! Hope you keep reading and enjoying all the fic! I've not heard from my beta and am posting this next chapter anyway. So, hope you like it. The content in this one is a first for me.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: I was going towait until Monday to post this next chapter, because I'm not sure some of it works. But, since my beta said she was going to try and take a look at it this weekend, I figured I'd post it and then make the changes later if there's something that is too terribly out of place.

Also, part of this chapter is probably too graphic for some readers, so I have cut certain portions out for this posting. It will be posted in its entirety on my site when I'm done posting the complete story here.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Diego, come away," Victoria insisted. She stood over the exhausted man as he sat staring at the empty bed. The doctor and Padre Benitez had taken Alejandro's body to be prepared and post the funeral announcement they had spoken with Diego about earlier. "You need rest. You've not slept in days."

Diego turned tired, tear-filled eyes on the woman he loved but said nothing.

"You need sleep," she said sharply. "Just a few hours. The service is this evening. You have time. "

Diego dropped his head into his hands. "He is lost to me now. All because of some foolish thought that I could do some good for the people of this oppressed pueblo!"

"No, Diego," Victoria rested a hand on his tense arm. "You've saved countless lives."

"And ended the one that meant the most to me," Diego's eyes bored into hers as he turned and stared at her. "I deserve this pain."

She grabbed his arms when he turned away. "Your father would not have wanted you to give up Zorro's crusade because of the possibility he may be injured as a result. I took a shot for Zorro once, and I would do so without hesitation again!" After a few moments of silence, when he didn't respond, she continued, "There are people who need you now. I need you. Felipe needs you." her eyes softened and her next words were far softer. "For the first time in your life, think about yourself, your health and your safety."

"Those who need me end up dying because of my mistakes," Diego said, the fire in his eyes dying to a smoldering flame as he thought about her words.

"Zorro's work has never been a mistake."

"I was careless, cocky, overconfident and it cost my father his life."

"No. Ignacio de Soto's relentless oppression of this pueblo cost your father his life."

He offered no resistance and said nothing when Victoria simply took his hand and led him down the hall to his own bedroom.

At the entrance to his room, she stopped and crossed her arms expectantly. She wasn't moving from the room until she saw him slip beneath the covers and succumb to at least a few hours sleep. The funeral was not until the evening and she wanted Diego to be as well rested as possible or, she feared, he may do something that he would later regret.

"I can't," he stared at the bed and then at the door.

Victoria frowned, moved to the door and bolted it shut. "Two hours, Diego. Please."

Since the day his father was shot, Diego had felt his life spinning out of control. Everyone needed him; His strength, his instruction, his leadership. He'd always had the ability to control the outcome of events, as Zorro, and even to some extent as Diego. But now, even though it was the woman he loved telling him to relinquish what remained left in his life to control, he reacted poorly to her demand.

Though he loved the woman before him with all his heart, had pledged his body and soul to her in marriage, he simply refused to give up those last tattered shreds of his control.

His eyes flashed angrily. "My father is dead and you would confine me to bed?"

For the first time, the anger and pain in his eyes scared her. When he backed her up against the door, her heart thudded so sharply against her chest that she knew her body radiated the fear she felt.

She reached a trembling hand toward him, sliding it along his jaw to cup his cheek. "Diego. Please."

He blinked rapidly, his anger melting into humiliating shame. "Dios," he backed away immediately, "I'm sorry." He turned from her, shaking.

Victoria's momentary fear melted away and she wrapped her arms around him from behind, assuring with that simple gesture that all was right between them.

He turned within the circle of her arms and embraced her so tightly, she squealed in surprise.

"I'm so sorry." His eyes, full of remorse, bore into her very soul. He peppered tiny kisses along her forehead, eyes, cheek, and neck, clearly ashamed at his behavior. He clung desperately to her, determined to show her with actions as much as with words how sorry he was. But when their lips met, some thread of tightly reined control snapped and his mouth devoured hers in a breathless kiss that shook them to their very core.

Their lips didn't part until he lowered her gently onto his bed and trailed a line of moist, heated kisses down her neck. He didn't stop to contemplate exactly how she had ended up in his arms or lying beneath him on his bed. His conscious mind only registered that she was here, she was willing, and he wanted her.

Heated emotion born of heartache and guilt propelled him to take liberties he would not have normally taken – even with a woman that was now his wife.

Her breathless moans as his hands found and caressed every bare inch of her skin compelled him to slip those hands beneath her blouse to fondle very sensitive breasts.

With reckless abandon he kissed her, gentle, yet determined hands working to remove first her blouse and then her skirt. Soon, she lay beneath him as naked as the day she was born and his eyes hungrily drank in the beautifully delectable sight.

Desperate to forget the pain of his father's death, he clutched Victoria to his chest, delighting in the feel of her soft, willing body beneath him.

Conscious only of his own needs, he used her body to assuage his grief. All too soon, he cried out against her lips as the release he so desperately craved tore through his body.

He collapsed into her arms, his body trembling. After a few moments, Victoria could feel his shameful tears and she closed her eyes against her own.

Sense returned to his mind in a rush and he lifted his head, lips parted in astonished shame, "Oh Dios, Victoria! Why didn't you stop me!" Remembering her body tense and her soft cry as he took her echoed relentlessly in his ears. But he hadn't stopped long enough to see to it that her body became accustomed to his intrusion. He had simply pressed on taking without giving a single thing back.

A small smile spread across her face and into her eyes, "I didn't want to." A small hand trailed down his cheek.

He shook his head, resolutely straining to regain complete control of his trembling body. When he closed his eyes yet again only the feel of her small hand cupping his cheek drew him out of the shameful depression gripping his mind.

"Diego – look at me," she implored, eyes tender.

Unable to deny her anything, especially now, he slowly gazed down at her flushed cheeks. Her inviting smile and her bright eyes drew him in and he became lost within the circle of her loving embrace.

She twisted a lock of dark hair around her finger and pulled his head close, "I _love_ you and if I've been able to give you some pleasure during this painful time – Make you forget, if even for a few moments –"

A look of pure horror crossed his face at the thought of her giving herself to him only out of pity.

He quickly slid off her, uncaring at his nakedness, and backed away. "Oh my God," he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief at the very thought of her so casually throwing away her sweet innocence simply because she pitied him.

She sat up and his eyes widened at the sight of the redness staining her thighs. Overwhelming guilt at what he had just done caused him to groan in denial and he covered his face with his hands and sank slowly to the floor.

It took a split second for her to realize what he was so horrified about and she hurried to correct that very wrong assumption.

"Diego!" Victoria launched herself out of bed. "No, No!" When she knelt beside him, she reached for him but he shrank away from her touch. "Oh, Dios mio. No. Look at me." She slid her hand beneath his chin and pulled his head up.  
He dropped his eyes, unable to meet her gaze. 

"Don't make me slap you to get your attention," Victoria said a bit too harshly and winced at the tone. But she had to make him understand.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tears slipping unbidden from beneath his closed eyelids.

She covered his hands with her own and brought them to her lips. "I didn't do this out of pity, Diego! Do you think I could do such a thing? Even for you?"

A moment of silence passed before he lifted his eyes to hers. "Then why did you?" He asked softly.

Victoria slid a hand into his hair and down his cheek. "Because I wanted the same thing you did. To be loved and feel loved, to escape the pain for just a few moments, to forget that a man I love, a man who has been so like a father to me, died today."

The reminder of his father's death caused a sob to escape his throat and Victoria embraced him wordlessly.

"I shouldn't have taken you like that. It wasn't right. It –"

"It was what we both needed, Diego. I have no regrets," she leaned against him and he instinctively opened his arms. Straddling him, she settled into his lap and embraced him tightly.

Without further words, he crushed her to him, embracing her so tightly she thought he would squeeze the breath right out of her. They sat on the floor for a very long time, naked as they day they were born, simply holding one another, taking what comfort they could in this time of overwhelming grief.

* * *

Funeral arrangements were made for later that evening.

Victoria sat beside Diego, her hand firmly placed in his throughout the entire ceremony. When tradition dictate he move, or stand, she was beside him, her hand always touching his.

Such closeness drew some very strange looks, but no one dared speak. The entire pueblo knew how close the de la Vega family was and no one was willing to upset Diego any further by mention of propriety. Neither Diego, nor Victoria thought to inform any of them that they were _already_ married.

The church was filled and overflowing with people. Friends and acquaintances alike came to pay their respects and Diego took their condolences with a forced smile and nod of appreciation.

Even the alcalde had come, but wisely chose to remain in the back of the church, so as not to stand out too noticeably. He was fearful not only of the retribution Zorro may take because of Alejandro's death, but of what a letter to the King of Spain, as Diego had threatened, would do to his career.

As the ceremony ended, Diego passed de Soto without a look and entered the carriage, Felipe and Victoria at his side the entire time.

A much smaller burial ceremony would be taking place in the privacy of de la Vega garden. A few close friends and the de la Vega staff were the only ones invited.

Mendoza had been one of those lucky few invited to the intensely private ceremony. The padre spoke softly, of love and sacrifice, secretly hoping that his words would sink into the tortured, guilty heart of Alejandro's only son.

As the wooden casket was settled it into its final resting place, beside his mother, sister and brother, Diego bent slowly and gripped a handful of dirt. Bringing his closed hand to his lips, he kissed it before tossing it atop the casket.

A vaquero held one shovel and offered it to each person in turn to repeat what Diego had done with his bare hand. Everyone participated, honoring the man that they had loved as a friend and father.

Once everyone had said their farewells, and the casket was completely buried, Diego sank to his knees. The padre stepped away and closed the gate into the private garden, leaving Alejandro's family alone to say one final goodbye.

Victoria, not caring about her clothing, knelt beside Diego, and clutched his hand. Large tears fell from her eyes onto the freshly dug sand, mingling with his. Even through his own grief, Diego looked up and beckoned to Felipe, who was crying silently behind them. The boy took Diego's hand and in that moment, he truly felt accepted as a part of the family.

* * *

That evening, Victoria lay in Diego's arms, unable to sleep. Her head was pillowed in the crook of his arm, her hand resting on his bare chest.

"Please promise me, Diego, that you won't take revenge." Her fingers traced the muscled planes of his chest. Everything had happened so quickly in the last twenty-four hours but Victoria was concerned that her husband would do something rash. She couldn't bear for him to be taken from her too.

When he didn't answer, her fingers brushed across one nipple, and then the other, drawing a long, breathy sigh from his lips.

"You know that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you took matters into your own hands." Victoria turned her head and pressed her lips to his chest. She could only hope that the rational part of his mind would outweigh the part that demanded retribution.

His body was tense and she could feel it.

"I can't just sit idly by and –" He gasped when her mouth covered his nipple and began to suck softly.

He threaded long fingers through her dark hair and tugged gently. "Victoria –"

"Promise me," she murmured against his chest.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

She mouthed the words again and he acquiesced – partly. "I promise I will not kill him."

She accepted his words, for now, but they would talk more about it later.

* * *

The next day, Diego sat at his father's desk, writing a very lengthy and detailed letter. He'd just finished and affixed the waxed de la Vega seal when Victoria stopped at his side, glancing down at the determined, hard look in Diego's eyes.

"Do I want to ask what that says?"

"You can ask," he answered cryptically.

She slid her hands to his shoulders and began rubbing gently. "I don't need to ask, Diego. I was there when you threatened the alcalde with a letter to the King."

"Ah, yes," Diego closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her tender hands.

After a few moments of silence, Diego opened his eyes and turned the chair to face her. She didn't resist as he rested his hands on her hips. "Whether by Zorro's hand, or by my own, Ignacio de Soto is not long for this pueblo."

Victoria inhaled sharply, afraid to ask what he meant. But she need not have wondered because he told her anyway.

"Zorro delivered a letter to the alcalde that stated in no uncertain terms that if the man set one toe out of line, and Zorro had to appear to set it right, it would be the last day he would draw breath."

Victoria nodded. She knew something like that was coming. She failed to question just when Diego had had time to _deliver_ this letter. He'd spent all evening in her arms, or so she thought. She'd ask him later. "And the letter to the King?"

"Is simply to inform him of what has been happening here. To advise of a family member's death and the cause of that death and to let him know I will be waiting for a reply to my – grievances."

"I know that look, Diego," Victoria said with narrowed eyes. "What else have you failed to mention?"

Diego shrugged, "Oh, only that if I don't hear from the King within a specified period of time, I will be contacting my family's lawyer to press charges against the crown's appointed government official." He leveled a stern gaze at her. "The death of a member of the royal family, no matter how distant that relation, and by a court appointed official no less, is not the kind of press the King needs at this time. Not with a revolution threatening to take hold in the colonies."

Victoria gaped at him. "You're manipulating him into removing de Soto from office."

"The King of Spain is manipulated by his governors and his officials on a daily basis," Diego stood and kissed her cheek, "I hardly think he will care one way or another to be so used by a member of his own family." He offered her a squeeze of the hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rider waiting outside to hand deliver this."

She stared after him, unsure whether she should be proud of the man she loved or afraid of his shrewd ability to manipulate another so easily.

TBC

**Trollie** – I expected that reaction. But two posts from you on one chapter, I feel honored….What more could I do to be evil? Well, I could have Diego kill de Soto in cold blood and have him arrested and hung by the magistrate . . . Could have the de la Vega lands taken away…. There are many things I could do to be even more mean, but, well, who knows, maybe I will! This story is a huge departure for me. I don't usually like to kill main characters, but it worked so much better for the story.

**CW** – I wrote it both ways and the story just flowed so much better if he died, so I stuck with this version. It's far more realistic and I wanted to go with that. Plus, if gave me a bit more flexibility with the characters.

**Gizmama** – well, at least you didn't call me mean! Thanks for the review:) Glad you're liking the story even though it's a sad one.

**WolfDaughter** – de Soto gets what he deserves - in a way. This story is really more about how Diego deals with the death of his father and his reactions to those close to him – as you'll see how he treats Victoria in this chapter. Grief can be a powerful thing.

**Smithcrafter** – That's exactly what I was looking for when writing this story. Something new and somewhat original. Some kind of twist people aren't expecting. I wrote it both ways, and then the other way just stalled when I was writing so I moved to this version and it nearly wrote itself – so I kept it.

**FishDK** – thanks for the comments. I wanted a bit more realism and I wanted a story with a bit of shock value.

**Beverly** – Well, I don't want the readers to get too used to happy endings. Not every story has one :)


	5. Chapter 4 END

Note: This chapter has not yet been beta'd. If there are any major changes once she has gone through it, I will make them and post a note. Otherwise, enjoy. This story is done!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"The people say Zorro is gone." Don Alonzo Camarillo said, sipping the cool water that was offered to him by a maid. He had come to complete a business negotiation that had begun before Alejandro had been shot. "No one has seen him since Alejandro was shot."

"I'm sure the guilt over my father's death has caused him to re-think his never ending fight against oppression in this pueblo." Diego sat at his father's desk, absently glancing over long neglected paperwork. He wasn't in the mood to negotiate the fair price of stud services but Don Alonzo had been waiting patiently for over a week while the family grieved.

"Well, Alejandro's death seems to have tempered our alcalde's need to further oppress the people." Don Alonzo offered, his tone belaying the uncertainty he could not hide.

"I have no doubt that he will return to his old nefarious ways soon enough," Diego pulled out the contract that his father had drawn up and slid it across the table to Don Alonzo. All that was left was to list the price and duration of the stud services two pure-blood de la Vega stallions were to perform. "I believe everything is in order? Please read and sign below."

Don Alonzo scanned the parchment. "Well, if Zorro is truly gone then we need to start standing up to the alcalde." He lifted the quill and dipped it into the inkpot. "If he can get away with killing such a distinguished member of this community," he scrawled his name across the parchment, "then what is there to stand between him and further oppression? With no fear of repercussions." He slid the parchment back to Diego, who immediately signed his name, sealing the agreement. "I find it difficult to believe that the King would so ignore what is going on in his own colonies."

"Out of sight, out of mind," Diego said with an annoyed shake of his head. "He has enough problems knocking on his very doorstep to be worrying about the stability of one small outpost an ocean away. I don't think he will be able to keep control of the colonies for much longer, anyhow. The reports from the south indicate strong, and, in some cases, violent, uprisings against Spanish rule."

"You truly think Mexico will declare independence?"

"It's been a long time in coming."

Don Alonzo sighed. "As much as I detest standing up to governmental authority of any kind, we should, perhaps, begin a weekly or monthly meeting with all of the caballeros. Even if the alcalde does not turn back to his oppressive ways, it would be good to have a plan in place for defense of the pueblo in case this southern revolution makes its way into California."

Diego nodded his agreement. "A good idea. We can meet here. Set a date and I will prepare the house staff."

"Prepare the staff for what?" Victoria entered the room with a tray of fruit, carefully arrayed on a large platter, and a large carafe of juice.

Don Alonzo rose to his feet and bowed slightly, "Señora."

Victoria smiled kindly at the caballero as Diego rose and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my dear. Join us?"

Don Alonzo's eyes widened at the invitation. Topics such as they were discussing were not normally something spoken of in front of women. But Victoria Escalante, surprisingly now Doña de la Vega, was not a normal woman. Diego gave her far more rein in matters normally discussed exclusively by men than most caballeros in all of Spain. Some wondered if he had not bitten off more than he could control in marrying the fiery tempered woman. But none had the courage to question his motives for such a match after the recent death of his father.

Victoria noticed the startled look on Don Alonzo's face and smiled a bit defiantly. She, too, knew the role women were _supposed_ to fill in positions such as hers. But she and Diego were equals – in everything. He treated her with no less respect than he would anyone else. "I would love to."

Diego pulled over a chair that rested against the wall and waited for her to be seated before returning to his chair.

"Don Alonzo and I were just discussing the growing possibility of Mexico's break with Spain."

Victoria nodded and then added, "I heard something about a meeting and using the hacienda?" She noticed the quickly hidden annoyed look that passed across Don Alonzo's face. It was clear he was not happy to have been overheard. Diego seemed not to notice.

"Yes, the caballeros are going to begin meeting to discuss the protection of the pueblo in case violent revolution makes its way into California." Diego lifted his glass to his lips and took a slow sip.

"As well as discuss ways to stand up to the alcalde should he decide to return to oppressing the people," Don Alonzo added.

Victoria's eyes widened. After all this time, the caballeros were going to stand up to the alcalde? Too bad it took the death of the wealthiest among them to spur them into action.

"I have no doubt the alcalde will soon realize the error of his ways." Diego offered with no further explanation. "I'm quite sure we won't have to lift a finger to stop him from flogging another peasant."

"I hope you're right," Victoria said slowly, leveling her lovely brown eyes firmly on her husband.

He understood her unspoken words quite clearly. She did not want him to have to lift a finger, as Diego de la Vega, or a meter of sharp toledo steel, as Zorro, to defend another oppressed man, woman, or child. Zorro was gone. Alejandro's death had assured that fact.

Victoria remembered her discussion with Diego about this very thing, last night, as the men continued with their own conversation.

_They lay in bed, exhausted after spending another evening assuaging their grief in one another's arms. Intense though their lovemaking was, Victoria felt it wouldn't have been any other way – even if Alejandro had not died. They had spent so much time loving one another from a seemingly endless divide. It was not surprising that their passion would be all consuming._

_Victoria nuzzled his chest with her cheek, basking in the wonderfully sated and exhausted feeling sweeping through her body. She brushed her hand over the hard planes of his chest and traced small circles along the firm muscle of his stomach. As her fingers slowly moved lower, his hand came over hers, halting her downward progress. A small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth as she tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes dancing mischievously._

"_Give me some time to recover, hmm?" His voice was deep, sleepy, but his eyes were strikingly clear and playful._

_Shooting him a disappointed look, she sighed, "Oh, I suppose." She snuggled against him as he released her hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _

_With only a sheet covering their bodies, Victoria found herself wanting to explore the muscular form barely hidden from her view. But, there was something else they needed to discuss before she continued her seduction of her husband._

"_Diego?" she murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against his shoulder._

"_Hmm?"_

_She steeled herself for what she needed to say. "What are you going to do about Zorro?"_

_When he didn't answer right away, she risked a glance at him. He was staring at the ceiling, clearly lost in thought._

"_I think – I think you should let him go."_

_It astonished him how alike their thoughts were on the subject. "Why?" he asked._

"_The guilt you feel over your father's death will haunt you for the rest of your days." She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. "You need a clear head to do Zorro's work. I'm afraid, Diego. Afraid that if you continue riding that you will make a fatal mistake." She pushed herself up and stared imploringly down at him, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't bear to lose you, too."_

_His eyes slowly shifted from the ceiling to his lovely wife's distraught face. "Oh, Querida." His hands slid into her hair and drew her mouth to his. She clung wordlessly to him, keeping the tears at bay. "You won't lose me." He assured when they finally parted._

_At her skeptical look, he twirled a finger through her dark curls. "I. I think you're right. I – don't think I could bear to wear that clothing again. Where it once represented freedom from oppression, it now holds only guilty memories."_

_Victoria snuggled closer, draping one leg over his and sliding further onto his chest. She pressed her lips to his jaw and closed her eyes. _

"_Zorro's work is done. It's time to teach the people to stand up on their own."_

"_That could be more dangerous than Zorro's work ever was." Victoria was frightened that if Diego began to oppose the alcalde's oppression of the people, that he, and those he led into that fight, would be jailed – or worse. Her husband was a very passionate man, and he would not sit by and watch an innocent be harmed._

"_I won't give up fighting for the people," Diego said firmly. "But I – can't look at Zorro again. Not right now." He stared sadly down at the woman he loved. "I may never be able to again."_

A gentle hand on her arm drew her out of her thoughts and Victoria blushed prettily at her husband. At his concerned look, she squeezed his hand and assured him everything was well.

"How like a woman to be bored with such talk," Don Alonzo chuckled, drawing a frown to Victoria's lips. "No offense, Doña Victoria." Don Alonzo stood and extended his hands. He knew, had on occasion witnessed, the lady's fiery temper and he had no wish for it to be directed towards him now. "My wife would be bored to tears."

Both men stood out of respect as Victoria pushed herself to her feet. "Well, then, consider it a blessing that I am not your wife."

Diego hid a grin behind a glass he brought quickly to his lips.

Don Alonzo struggled with a suitable retort but one that would not insult the lady was not forthcoming.

Victoria turned to Diego. "I will leave you two to your revolutionary discussion." Victoria caught a glimpse of the disgust that crossed Don Alonzo's face at the mention of such a thing and smiled smugly at her husband. "Diego will tell me all about it later this evening."

"Yes, indeed." Diego bent and kissed her cheek before she gathered her skirts and swept out of the room.

"I think that woman would be the death of me," Don Alonzo joked, glancing at the door Victoria had just closed, a bit too loudly.

"She may yet be the death of me," Diego grinned at the door, as they resumed their discussion.

* * *

Peasants and caballeros alike watched in fascination as a carriage, escorted by royal guardsmen, rolled into the plaza. News quickly spread across the pueblo and soon people filed out of the tavern, the bank, and the church, to watch as the carriage came to a stop before the cuartel gates.

Diego exited the carriage first and held his hand out to help his very pregnant wife. They stood to the side as another elegantly dressed older man stepped down, his eyes scanning the crowd with the experience of a seasoned soldier.

Mendoza quickly hurried across the plaza, his lunch completely forgotten, and rushed into the alcalde's office. Mere seconds later, Ignacio de Soto stepped out into the noonday sun and bowed respectfully to his superior officer.

"Ignacio de Soto?"

"Yes, I am Ignacio de Soto." He warily eyed the de la Vega's before turning his complete attention to the man standing before him.

"I am Luis Castillo de Arroyo, special Emissary to the King. You are charged with the murder of Alejandro de la Vega and are to be remanded into my custody immediately for deportation to Spain."

Mendoza's mouth fell open and murmurs echoed through the plaza. Lancers glanced uncomfortably at one another, unsure of how to react.

"What?" De Soto stared incredulously, his eyes darting from Diego back to the officer. "You can't be serious."

"I am not known to travel halfway across the world to play a joke, Señor," Arroyo said steadily.

The murmurs grew louder, flooding through the plaza as de Soto narrowed his eyes at Diego. "You did this."

"You killed my father, Ignacio." Diego said simply.

"The death of a member of the royal family cannot go unanswered," The Emissary said, glancing at Diego. He knew the letter the young man had sent to the King was the sole reason he was standing in this dusty pueblo now.

"But Zorro is –"

"You will not interrupt me again, Sir." The Emissary leveled a silencing gaze at de Soto. "Government appointed officials are to protect the people whom they govern, not use them as bait to further their own political ambitions."

De Soto's eyes shot darts at Diego.

"You have one hour to pack your belongings. Our ship sails tomorrow afternoon."

"Am I not to be tried?"

"The King has made his decision."

"Based on the ravings of a distraught, clearly delusional, son!" De Soto cried, glancing at Diego.

"Based on multiple letters he has received over the years, many from Alejandro de la Vega himself."

"And he's just _now_ decided to act upon them?" de Soto scowled. "I respectfully request an audien –"

"I recommend you hold your tongue." The Emissary clicked his timepiece open and then continued, "You have fifty-five minutes."

De Soto turned on his heel and disappeared into his office, Mendoza standing still as a post, unable to comprehend what this announcement would mean for the pueblo.

The Emissary turned toward Diego. "Due to the circumstances," his eyes briefly lingered on Victoria's swollen stomach, "your statements on the event in question will be presented for you at court."

"Thank you," Diego shook the emissary's hand.

"Your father was a remarkable man, he will be missed." The Emissary's eyes were sad as he returned Diego's gesture.

"Yes, he was and yes, he will." Diego tightened his arm around Victoria's waist and she leaned against his shoulder for support.

The Emissary inclined his head in respect to the couple and then left them, motioning to Mendoza. "I will take a few more statements before I leave. Yours will be one of them, Sergeant."

Diego turned to Victoria and enveloped her in his arms. It was finally over. Years of oppression silenced by a single, sternly voiced letter to the King of Spain. _Why had Diego not thought to do this earlier? _But, his father _had_ done this earlier and it had done no good. It took a well-respected man's death to bring such activities to the attention of those with the power to do something about it.

As Victoria rested her head against his chest, and almost as if she knew he was thinking about his father, said softly, "At least he saw his son married."

"Knowing my father, and how long he waited for that very thing," Diego said sadly, "he would feel his death was worth that price."

"Perhaps," she glanced up at the sky, "he will be looking down at his grandchildren as well. Laughing at us and at all of the mistakes we make raising them."

Diego smiled sadly and brushed his mouth against hers. "I know he will."

They entered the carriage again without looking back. Ignacio de Soto's control of the pueblo was now at an end and Diego and Victoria's life could truly begin.

_The End_

**WolfDaughter** – Hope you enjoyed it. Even if it was sad.

**Trollie** – Stunning you into silence…I'm shocked! I like your reviews so keep posting, even if just to call me mean and evil.

Yes, I will go see the movie. As for uploading episodes, I can't do that. I am only on a dialup connection and I don't even want to know how long it would take to do that. I'll check around with some friends and see if they can do it though.

**Aurelia30** – Well, de Soto gets what he deserves, but probably not as violently as everyone wants. Diego resisted that urge.

To everyone, thanks for reading, even if you didn't enjoy the subject matter. This story will be posted in its entirety on my site. Some pieces were left out due to the delicate sensibilities of some readers. If you go there, and read that story, don't whine to me about the content. You were warned.


End file.
